Life is Worth Living
by nikkipaige615
Summary: Edward hasn't comeback and Bella is feeling very strongly for Jake, who is hoping to be the one to fix Bella's shattered heart. I know you've heard it a million times, but this is my take on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I am Nikki and have another penname on here for some Harry Potter stories I did a while back. I haven't been on here in forever and really wanted to try writing again. I have been a huge fan of some of the Jacob/Bella stories (and now that I have a new account will totally go and review each and everyone of them!) and wanted to try writing one of my own! This is just the first chapter and it is a bit shaky, but will get better when I feel more comfortable with the story. I love feed back and would love to hear what the readers have to say. Love it? Hate it? Don't know yet and want me to keep going so you can form your opinion? Plus I love talking to people so just hit me up for a discussion any time! **

I took in a deep breath, taking in the woodsy smell that I had grown to love. I gazed into the setting sun, watching how it slowly turned everything that it's warm rays came in contact with the same burnt orange color.

I took in another deep breath, this time in with contentment, as I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes, taking in the warmth.

I could remember days that I was cold, all the time. I loved it just as much and the thoughts of it still makes me shiver. The single thought of that name could drag me down into the abyss that was my life. Cold. Lonely. Bad.

I basked in the warmth so happy to have it.

I was tired so closing my eyes may have not been the best idea. I started to drift off, my mind slipping into dreams of russet fur, a pair of dark eyes, and a smile that seemed to be the sun itself.

At first I thought the barking was in my dreams, until I was woken, very rudely, by a big, pink, slobbery tounge swiping up my face.

"Ugh!! Jacob! Gross…." I started to wipe off my face when I notice that the wolf who had attacked me wasn't Jacob at all, but Quil, who was laughing at me, as were all the other wolves who were standing in the yard watching.

I shook my head and found the black eyes of the largest wolf in the bunch. He gave me a big wolfy grin and a few loud laughs as I got up and went into the house.

As soon as the door closed behind me I heard the wolf laughter turn to grown men laughter as they all phased back.

Quil was in his shorts and to the door first.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! We have missed you all day! Let me tell you, we have certainly been thinking about you. Especially after la- shit! Dame Jake!"

"Then shut your trap, mongral"

I laughed a bit to myself and poked my head out of Jacob's room and mock glared at him. He smiled widely at me and playfully growled, bounding down the hall faster than I could react. Before I could speak I was in his arms and his lips were barely an inch from mine.

"I missed you."

I closed the gap between us for a second and pulled back, "Missed you, too."

He straightened up and leaned into the door way, pulling me with him, his arms around me, hugging me loosely.

"Ignore any of them if they start to tease you about what happened last night. It was absolutely amazing and I just couldn't get it out of my head and they had to watch it over and over again. I feel sorry for you. I mean they were all jealous, so I had not problem with it." He had a smug smirk on his face as he remembered what he heard as he had recalled it earlier that day.

I put my forehead on his chest and thought about the abuse I was sure to get anytime Jake walked out of the room. But then my mood changed completely and I looked up and smiled back, a bit smug myself.

"I don't care. It was amazing. I don't think we have ever done it that good."

"Definatley not. Do think it could get better?"

I ran my hands slowly from his pants up to his neck slowly, pulled him in and kissed him slowly. I gently bite on his bottom lip so that he will let me in and when he did he attacked my tounge wildly, pulling me in so that I was flush against him.

I'm not really sure how long we stood there, but at some point seven throats started to clear at the same time and I pulled back. Jake growled at his 'friends' and tried to pull me back but I just ducked under his arms and started back down the hallway towards the kitchen to start dinner.

Billy, Charlie, Sue and a few other adults were eating at Sue's house so all the boys decided to hang out at Jacob's house. I had spent the last two hours cooking as much food as I could, knowing that the young wolves would be very hungry when then returned from their hard day.

I chuckled at how well trained Sue and Emily had all these boys. They were all sniffing the air and licking their lips, anticipating the delicious food, but they all just squeezed into the tiny living room, waiting patiently for me to open the flood gates.

Jake walked down the hallway and into the living room, smacking my butt on the way, making me smile. He pushed Embry out of his chair and settled in watching the stupid cartoon that Seth had found to watch.

I pulled the last of the food out of the oven and set off of it on the table. I pulled out a stack of plates, napkins, some forks and knives and set them on the counter. I checked my buffet that I had set up and looked at the guys in the living room. When I was sure that none of them were paying attention to me I got my plate and filled it up and started towards the living room.

I stood behind Jacob's chair and cleared my throat. I immediately had all eight boys attention.

"Go for it guys. It's ready."

The room cleared out and I took the chair that Jake had been occupying. I grabbed the remote and turned it to something that I wanted to watch, knowing that the guys would probably not care. They would be too happy to be eating. Sure enough, ten minutes later I was surrounded by eight loud and very hungry boys, who ignored my 'girly' tv and talked the entire time.

"Bella!"

I jumped as I was brought back to earth from the sound sleep I was enjoying. I shook my head and remembered the vibrant and very lifelike dream. That was the first time I dreamt of Jacob Black.

And the worst part was that I had no idea what it meant.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella! It's time to get up. We have to be in La Push in about an hour for the barbeque. I told Billy I would help him set up the surround sound I got him for Christmas."

I stretched and looked at the clock on the table next to me. It read 10:32. I couldn't believe that I slept so late on a Sunday.

I stretched and made my way out of my room into the bathroom to start my daily routine. I was in the middle of cleaning my face when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I heard Charlie open it and then the conversation between him and the other person before heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs. I knew instantly who it was.

No one else would be coming upstairs besides my father. I shut the door the bathroom all the way and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really sure that I could face him without him knowing something was up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold my blush back.

I listened intently at the door to see if I could hear him outside. When I figured that he had gone back downstairs to wait I snuck into my room quietly, shutting the door quickly. I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding the turned around to get changed, when I about had a heart attack.

Laying on my bed, looking incredibly good I must say, was the man in question. He had on more clothes then I had seen him wear since he had become his furry counterpart. He was dressed in nice jeans and a deep blue and white striped polo shirt. His feet were covered, for once, by what looked like brand new white tennis shoes. He looked very handsome.

On his face was a huge smile and he seemed to light up when I noticed his presence.

"Jake." It was almost a whisper as I started remembering parts of the dream from last night.

"Hey Bells. Just thought I would come get you so you can go with me and the guys down to the beach for just a little bit before the game starts. You know that all the old guys are going to want to see the pre game stuff, so we just figured we could go have some fun before the food is ready."

I smiled and nodded, "That sounds great. As much as I love the super bowl, I was not looking forward to 10 straight hours of Sports Center."

Jake laughed and jumped up off the bed. He walked right up to me and pulled me into a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took a deep breath, breathing in his musky scent. I loved the way Jacob smelled. It always made me feel at home and safe.

When he pulled back, he didn't let me go but just held me at arms legnth, looking into my eyes. His face crumpled with concern when he saw the sad look that I couldn't hide from him.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down, choosing my words carefully.

"Last night was the first time, in a long time, that I…"I broke off not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell him that I dreamed of him and life with him. I knew that if I did then he would automatically jump to the wrong conclusion. Even though, I wasn't sure how wrong the conclusion he would jump to would be.

Jake shook me a little, breaking me away from my thoughts. "What Bella? What happened?"

He looked really concerned so I hugged him close to comfort him.

"I'm fine Jake. It's just that I didn't dream of Ed-him last night. I can't remember the last time he wasn't in my dreams."

Jakes eyes lit up, but he held himself together everywhere else, as to not upset me. I smiled up at him and shook my head, pulling out of his embrace and walking to my desk to sit.

"It's just weird, you know? I knew he was never coming back , but now its very official. Like he's completely gone forever."

I heard Jake jump on my bed and I turned to look at him. His eyes seemed guarded, like he was really holding back. I couldn't stand it.

"What are you thinking?"

Jake looked back at me, very intently, before answering.

"I just hate that you still care for someone so much, who just left you. I don't know if you remember how you were three months ago, but I do. I want nothing more than to kill that leech, so I'm sorry if I'm not empathetic for you. I'm glad you didn't dream about him. He doesn't deserve any of your time, including the time when your unconscious."

I blinked at Jake's bluntness before I smiled lightly.

"You're right Jake. I guess I should save my dreams for someone a bit more deserving."

Jake smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah Bells. You'll find someone who deserves to be in your dreams. Someone who will make you happy."

I sat there, absorbed in my thoughts. Perhaps I have already found that person, and I just didn't realize it until now. As I sat there staring at Jake's beautiful form I thought of the happiness and content feelings I had felt when dreaming about being with Jake.

My silence must have bothered Jake because all of a sudden he shot up and to the door, muttering about meeting me downstairs when I was ready. His passive attitude scared me a little, but before I attempted to comfort him I needed to really know how I felt about him.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a simple blue t-shirt and a hoodie that I had stolen from Jacob. It was one of the clothing items he had worn a whole of two times before his freaky growth spurt. It still swallowed me, but made me feel warm and comforted.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and put on a little make up. I was happy with how I looked. I looked alive for the first time in a long time. I figured that it was because of Jacob. I smiled at the thought of Jake making me happy.

I still had a lot to think about, but I knew at that moment that I was happy with Jake, and maybe he could fix me completely and give me a good life.

When I walked down the stairs the first thing Jake noticed was the hoodie. He seemed to brighten up when he saw that I had it on.

I smiled brightly at him and gestured that we leave. He was behind me in a second, a hand gently placed on the small of my back to guide me to his car. I loved the feeling of security.

This seemed so right.

I smiled as he folded himself into the small car and started down the road to La Push. As we were driving down the road I noticed that he seemed nervous about something. His leg was bouncing and his fingers were drumming on the gear shift.

I looked up at his face and smiled at him as I reached out and grasped his hand. I wrapped my fingers around his and basked in the warmth that flooded through me.

Yep, definitely seemed right.

**So there it is. The first words that have come out of my imagination in a long time. How was it? Let me know! And if you have or know of any really good stories (any pairing or based of any good book, movie, whatever). I love to read good stories!**

**Peace and Love to all!!**

**Please REVIEW!! I promise it is painless and will take you no more than two seconds. If it takes longer than that feel free to submit a written complaint that will be sent straight to the top of the priority list! =)**

**Oh and if you liked this story and want to read my other ones they are under the pen name moderndaycinderella. If you are a fan of Draco/Hermione then you'll like em!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thank you so much for your positive feedback! It makes me feel so awesome. I would have posted this chapter last night, but my computer was acting weird last night. I hope you like it!**

Jake was in a much better mood by the time we made it to the beach. He hopped out of the car and ran around to open my door for me before I could even take my seatbelt off. When he opened the door he flashed me my smile and gave me a mock bow.

"My lady"

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder as I walked around him and the open door. I heard the door slam shut and a warm arm go around my shoulder as we walked to the small group of mostly overgrown teenagers, who were all sitting in a circle around a small fire.

When we walked up Quil and Embry automatically started in on the fact that Jake had his arm around me. I started to blush as the cat calls got louder, and tried to shrug Jake off, but to no avail. Jake just pulled me tighter and flipped his brothers off behind my back, making the lot of them laugh.

We sat down next to Sam and Emily who were, just moments before, caught in a very intimate moment. As we sat down Emily playfully pushed Sam away and scooted closer to me. I took the opportunity to shrug Jake off and distract myself from the immature pack of boys. I loved talking to Emily. She was the sweetest person in the world, and for the last three months she has been kind enough to fill yet another empty hole in my heart.

Although she was no Alice, she was just as good as Alice, but in different ways. While Alice was all about making me happy by doing extravagant things for me and treating me like her life size Barbie (which I loved by the way), Emily liked to listen. She knew so much about me, just because when she was around you wanted to talk to her. She had a very soothing personality. I spent a lot of my afternoons with her, while the boys would be patrolling.

Emily smiled sweetly at me as she took my face in her hands, examining me. I laughed a bit, and looked at her like she was nuts.

"Looking for something? I'm almost certain I look the exact same as I did three days ago when you saw me."

She laughed and dropped her hands, "No. It's just…something is different. Your eyes don't seem to be holding as much sadness today as they were three days ago. Did something happen?"

I looked down at my hands and over at Jake quickly to see if he was listening to us. He seemed to be very into a conversation with Quil and Leah, but I knew him better than that. He usually was listening to me, not intentionally, but just out of habit.

I turned back to Emily with pleading eyes. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk privately? I really need to talk to you."

Emily winked and turned to Sam, who was talking to Jared and Seth. She leaned up and whispered quickly in his ear. He turned his head and kissed her chastely and winked. He smiled at me over her shoulder and I smiled tentivaly back. It was a little weird. Sam never smiled at me.

Emily stood up and motioned for me to go with her. I started to get up when I felt a warm hand grab mine. I turned and looked in to Jake's quizzical eyes. I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

"I need to talk to Emily about girl stuff, so we are going to take a walk. We won't be far and if we need you we will yell."

"Ok. Be careful." He leaned to talk to Emily, who was standing behind me, "Watch this one. She could trip over a pebble."

I pulled my hand out of Jake's and hit him softly on the arm, knowing if I hit him too hard it would hurt me more than him. He just laughed at me and turned back to Quil. As Emily and I walked down the beach I could feel his gaze on me.

We walked down to this little alcove that is made of these huge smooth rocks. The sand that the rocks surrounded was the softest on the beach and perfect for sitting on. I looked around in amazement, never having seen this place before.

Emily smiled at me as she sat down, facing the ocean. "This is a place that Sam and I sometimes sneak away to when there is a party down here. It is great for privacy."

I blushed thinking about what kinds of things Emily and Sam did down here and it deepened when a random, shocking thought went through my head. I could imagine me and Jake laying in the sand here, doing all sorts of things that Charlie wouldn't approve of.

I shook my head to stop the thoughts.

"What did you need to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and laid back on the sand. I looked up at the sky and thought about where to start. I decided the beginning would be best. I told her about the dream and then what happened that morning. Then I told her what I had been thinking about Jake, and how confused I was over the entire situation.

Like she always does, Emily listened intently. Adding in encouraging statement now and again to urge me to really tell her how I felt. When I finally finished, I felt so much better. We sat there in a comfortable silence for about two minutes before I heard Emily take a deep breath.

"Want my advice?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok. Well, I think that you need to talk to Jake. We both know how he feels about you and he would be thrilled if you were wanting to give him a chance to make you happy. But, when you talk to him, unless you are completely certain that is what you want, I wouldn't get his hopes up. You are the most important person in Jake's life Bella. If you were to love him and then leave him, he might not be able to take it. So if you decide to love him, then love him."

I nodded and blinked away the tears that built up behind my eyelids. "I understand what you're saying, and your right. I still have to think about this, I never want to hurt Jacob."

Emily and I stood up and she put her arm around me in a gentle hug as we started to walk back.

"Just to let you know, either way I will always love you, but it would be so nice to have you around as a sister."

I smiled and let my mind drift off to think about how happy I felt during the dream that I had about Jake. As we came around the bend and in view of the fire I saw both Jacob and Sam noticeably straighten and look towards us. They both had their eyes locked on us, as they continued the conversation they were having with each other. Emily broke our hug and went instantly to Sam's side, taking his hand and smiling up at him lovingly.

My eyes roamed back over to Jake's who was staring at me intently. I walked slowly over to him and asked him if he was ready to head back to the house. We promised Charlie and Billy that we would be there to help Sue with the last of the food preparations.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Good thing you remembered, I would have been in trouble when I got back to the house."

I, once again, rolled my eyes at him and laughed just a bit as I started towards the direction of Jake's car.

"Hey, Bella!"

I turned to see the entire group staring at me. "What?"

"Are you too good to tell us bye?" Asked a smirking Quil. "Cause you know what we do to people who think they are better than us?"

I shook my head and looked to Jacob for help, but he was standing next to Quil, looking apologetic.

"Quil. You know I don't think I'm better than you. We've been over this before-AAHHH!!!" My speech was cut short as I was lifted and hoisted over the young werewolf's shoulder. "Quil! Put me down!!"

I heard him laugh as he walked slowly towards the icy ocean water. "Please don't throw me in the water…Quil…please?"

He stopped right at the edge of the ocean, the water lapping up on his bare feet. "I don't know Bella. I walked all this way, seems like a shame not to go through with it. But then again…"

But I wasn't listening to Quil, I was looking behind him at Jake and Embry as the snuck up on the two of us. Jake motioned for me to be quite and winked as he gently took my hands fully into his. I then looked at Embry and nodded. Embry then held up his hand counting down from five. When Embry made a complete fist Jake suddenly pulled me out of Quil's grasp as Embry pushed the shocked boy as hard as he could, launching him into the water.

The laughter was contagious. I held on to Jake for support as a wet and mildly pissed off Quil lumbered out of the water. He walked over to where me, Jake and Embry stood and shook violently, spraying us with cold water. I squealed and used Jake as a shield.

"Next time Bella. I will get you, girl. Don't you worry about that."

I laughed and pulled Jake away from the group, yelling my good byes to everyone as we made our way to Jake's Rabbit.

***

When we got back Sue had almost everything done. But there was plenty for us to do to help her finish. Jake was put in charge of mashing and seasoning the potatoes and I was in charge of filling the deviled eggs. I ended up having to move to the opposite side of the kitchen from Jake, because for every two eggs I finished, Jake would eat one.

We finished everything and set up all the food, buffet style to make it easier for the hungry teenagers to get their food faster. By the time that the last hot dogs and burgers were being taken off the grill, four vehicles pulled up and the nine missing guests piled out.

As Jared and Paul made a bee line for the food, they immediately stopped when Sue shot them a look. She cleared her throat and everyone instantly looked at her.

"Kids, you all go in and get cleaned up before you start touching all that food. Let the adults and all guests that are not teenage boys get some food first, before you destroy this beautiful table."

There were groans and protests from almost all the wolves as they trudged into the house to wash up. I giggled as Emily pulled me towards the food.

I don't remember the last time I ate that much food. It was all so good, I just couldn't stop. I figured that Jake's appetite was rubbing off on me.

The game came on an hour later. All the boys and grown men piled into the small living room to watch on Billy's new big screen tv.

Emily, Leah, Sue and I all worked to clean up. With all four of us it only took us about twenty minutes to clean up everything. When we were done, Leah and Emily both went to join the boys. Sue started making some coffee and taking out a bunch of dessert foods. I sighed and walked out onto the back porch. I sat down on the bench and looked at the sun setting.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out on the beautiful scenery. I was instantly reminded of my dream when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up to see two black eyes smiling at me.

"Football not your thing?"

I smiled and made room for him to sit next to me. "Well, it's not that. I just wanted to get some fresh air and some quiet time."

Jake smiled and looked out at the sun set, his arm on the back of the bench, behind me, "We are pretty rowdy."

I leaned into Jake and his arm automatically folded down around me. He held me close, warming me, even though I hadn't even realized I was cold. I felt so content and happy that at that moment there was just one thing I wanted to do.

I pulled back and looked up at Jake. He looked down at me, an emotion in his eyes that I 'd never seen before. His head lowered towards mine and I should have stopped him.

But I didn't want to. I loved Jacob. He could make me happy. I could make him happy.

That was the moment I decided I wanted to try this thing with Jacob.

Jake was still getting closer to me when I started to meet him half way. Our lips connected for the briefest of moments when Jake pulled away. He looked at me, scared of my possible reaction. I smiled brightly at him, to ease him and he returned it with my smile.

He put a warm hand on my cheek and started to pull me forward towards him again. I willing let him.

Right as we were about to kiss the door was thrown open and Paul ran out, laughing, followed by a very angry Jared, who was covered in what appeared to be the banana pudding that Sue had made. In a sudden, we were surrounded by the entire pack and guests as we laughed at the quaralling boys.

While the entire group was still watching as Paul dodged Jared advances, I felt a gaze on me. I looked up and smiled at Jake. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me. It was the most precious and perfect kiss I had ever had. When he pulled back he winked at me before getting up to join to ever growing scuffle. Sue sat down next to me and chuckled at the commotion.

I sighed and pulled my knees back up to my chest, watching my friends have fun and listening to the laughter of some of the most important people in my life. My heart felt like it could burst with the happiness that I felt.

I gazed out to the crowd of boys and searched for a particular pair of black orbs. When I found them I smiled brightly. Jake smiled a big goofy smile and waved right before he was tackled by Seth and Jared.

**What do you think? How was it? Now I'm not really sure what I am going to do for a conflict yet...I don't want to use something that has been done a million times. Got any suggestions? Let me know. I'm still thinking about it so it may take a few days for the next update.**

**Peace and love to all!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided that while I was trying to figure out the major conflict I would continue to add some more of the story. I really have no idea where I am going to be going with this story and the answer may possibly surprise us all! **

**Hope you enjoy! I wrote it just for you!!! **

A week after the barbeque I was back at the Black's house, sitting on their couch watching the Discovery Channel. Jake was laying down, his head in my lap.

I glanced down and watched him as he slept quietly, for a change. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair as I thought about how happy I had felt this last week.

Jake was perfect. Nothing much had changed about our relationship, except that now Jake took every opportunity he had to make it clear to everyone that I was his- well, his something. We hadn't talked about it, yet. After we kissed we just became a bit more touchy feely.

Jake constantly had to be touching me, even if it was just his fingers grazing mine. A lot of people would find this incredibly annoying, but not me. I loved it. It was so nice to know that he cared that much about me. When I was with him, I felt so safe and secure, like nothing could get me.

I smiled down at him again, glad that he was sleeping. For the last week, he had spent every night with Sam, patrolling. On an average night he got about 3 hours of sleep. He would crawl in at about 4 am and then be at my house at 7:30 to hang out with me before school. I tried and tried to convince him to go home, or up to my room and sleep, but he refused, saying he would rather spend the time with me.

Having Jacob was like having my very own sun to follow me around. That and my own little puppy, because it didn't matter how old Jake and his 'brothers' looked, for they always acted like little kids. Charlie requested that if I wanted to get together with all those boys that I do it in La Push. He was very upset about the broken rail on the front porch, which was a result of Quil and Jake roughhousing.

I started to look Jake up and down, taking in his completely matured frame. I gently ran my fingers up and down his smooth chest, taking in the warmth and perfection. My mind went back to the images of me and Jacob in the private alcove. I closed my eyes and imagined how great it would be, not having to hold myself back or control myself. With Jacob, there was no chance of him killing me accidently.

My eyes shot open and my breathing stopped momentarily, when the realization hit me. I could have sex with Jacob. I blushed a deeper red as I looked at Jake and let the thoughts run through my head. I would probably end up having to be the responsible one, the one to stop us before it went too far. Jake was a teenage boy and not known for his great self control. I smiled at the thought of losing control with Jake, but then shuddered, not sure if I was really ready for that step.

Suddenly a warm hand stopped my fingers from running absentmindedly up and down Jake's chest. I smiled down at his seemingly still sleeping figure.

He shifted his head as he pulled my hand be place flat and still over his heart. "Stop with that tickling. It is driving me mad here, Bells."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bug you."

Jake opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. "Don't ever forget this, ok? You don't ever have to worry about bugging me, but when you were touching me like that it was making my dreams a little more…mature than I want for an afternoon nap. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you that much yet. Give me a month or so."

I blushed as I realized what he was actually saying. Jacob chuckled when he say my face and sat up. I was pulled, rather roughly, onto his lap as his hands took a hold of my face.

"You are so damn cute when you blush."

Before I could demand he take back the 'cute' comment his lips were on mine. The kiss was just as perfect as the first. It started soft and gently, as if he was testing the waters. When I responded to him he became a bit more bold. One hand ran down my arm and the other went to the back of my neck to get tangled in my hair. I felt Jacob's tongue massage my bottom lip, asking for my permission. The warmth was amazing and shocking to my system. This was so different from the kisses that I had previously. I opened my mouth for him slightly and he took every advantage of it. I moaned when he pulled me in as close as he could and started to attack my eager tongue with his.

I moaned again as he continued to dazzle me with his skilled tongue. Almost too skilled some might say.

As soon as that thought skidded across my brain I pulled away from Jake's hot mouth. He didn't seem fazed, I guess thinking I needed some air. He just started leaving wet, open mouth kisses up and down my neck and jaw line.

"Jake." I tried to push him away slightly, but he just pulled me closer.

"Jake!" I raised my voice a bit and shoved harder, but all I got was a "Hmm."

"Jacob Black! Get. Off. Me." I used my sternest voice and he took it seriously this time. He stopped and pulled away, leaning back against the couch, me still on his lap.

"Something wrong? I thought you-I mean, you seemed like it was ok with you."

I shook my head , "No, it was awesome. That's the problem though. I mean-" I blushed, suddenly afraid to say what I was thinking out loud. I didn't know if he would be mad at me, or just laugh it off. I was scared it would be the first.

"What Bella?"

I looked up into Jake's concerned black eyes and melted, "It's just that- I feel so ridiculous for even thinking this, but- you just seem…I dunno…really good at that."

Jake looked confused, "At what?"

"Kissing, you know. I guess I just hadn't thought about the fact that I'm not the first one you have kissed like that."

Jacob's face went from shock to amusement in a split second. As he started to laugh I rolled my eyes and tried to get up off of his lap, but he wouldn't let me move.

"Bella…come on honey. Aren't you going to listen to what I have to say to that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "Sure why not."

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my back lightly, "You are the first person I have kissed like that. I'm sorry I laughed, but I just can't believe I was that good on my first try. I mean I knew I was good, but I had no idea I was that good."

Jake laughed as I shoved his shoulder and rolled my eyes, attempting yet again to get away from him, but he wasn't going to let me. He held me in his vice like grip and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm just joking, Bells. I was just happy, cause you looked jealous, and it makes me happy that the woman I love was jealous of the possibility of me kissing someone else like that."

I tried my best to put a scowl on my face, "I was so not jealous."

Jake let out a barking laugh and lifted me off of his lap and set me down next to him. He leaned over and placed a simple kiss on my pouting lips, "Tell yourself whatever you need to, babe. But we both know the truth."

My pout turned into a smile as I watched him disappear into his room. He was right. The feeling I felt shoot through me earlier was jealousy. I didn't want any other girl touching Jake. He was mine.

My smile grew as I felt the hole in my heart shrink another size, the pain almost completely smothered by the love Jacob had for me and I for him.

***

At school two weeks later, I was in the library, reading to myself when two hands covered my eyes. They weren't the warm ones I was used to, which caused me to jump and yelp. The stern librarian, Ms. Shelton, shushed me and gave me and evil glare.

I mouthed my apologies and turned to see who had scared me. Standing behind me, folded over with laughter was Mike Newton. I groaned inwardly, but smiled politely in his direction.

"Hey Bella. That was hilarious. I have never seen anyone jump like that."

"I'm glad I amuse you Mike. Was there something you needed?" I tried to keep my annoyance inside my head, but it might have slipped out a little bit.

Mike, of course, was oblivious as he sat down across from me and looked at me with a mock serious face, "I have a bit of a huge question for you Bella."

I swallowed and prayed that he wasn't going to ask me out. I didn't want to turn him down, yet again. "What's that?"

He smiled and reached around to his back pack, pulling out a bright red piece of paper and handing it to me. It had a picture of Mike in the middle of it and the words, Vote Newton For Prez, in big block letters.

"Will you please vote for me for class president?"

I looked up at Mike and laughed for my relief I was feeling. Mike's face fell and I hurriedly tried to fix my mistake.

"Sorry Mike, of course I will vote for you. I don't know who else is running anyways. I didn't mean to laugh like that."

Mike's smile found its way back to his features as the bell rang for the next period. I started to gather up all my books and make my way out to the parking lot, seeing as my last hour was a free period. Mike followed me, talking the entire way about his campaign stratagey and what he was actually hoping to accomplish as president.

We were about to turn the corner to the parking lot when Mike did exactly what I didn't want him to.

"So Bella, Tyler is throwing this huge party on Saturday, and I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go-with me that is?"

As soon as the question came out of his mouth we turned the corner and my truck came into view. I froze. Not because I wasn't expecting Mike's question, but because of the huge, beautiful man who was standing next to my truck, leaning against the bed, talking to Quil, it seemed who was sitting in the bed.

A huge smile broke out on my face, as I started to walk towards the two oblivious wolves. Mike cleared his throat and I answered his question without once looking back at him, my gaze never left Jake.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm pretty sure my Saturday nights are spoken for." I broke my gaze to flash a friendly smile at him. He smiled back at me briefly before glaring at Jacob.

I shook my head and waved good bye, before crossing the lot to my old truck. As I got closer, Quil noticed me and nodded in my direction. Jacob's head turned quickly and my smile was firmly in place. I walked right into his waiting arms and let him crush me to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be at school?"

Quil scoffed and jumped out of the bed, "School? Who needs school?"

I looked up into Jake's eyes, angry at Quil's implication. Jacob just punched Quil in the arm and chuckled lightly at me.

"He's just kidding Bells. There's parent/teacher conferences tonight so it was a half day today and a full day off tomorrow. We figured we would come surprise you. See if you wanted to hang out?"

I pulled away from Jake and started towards the drivers side. I opened the door and slid in, surprised to see Quil already in the passenger's seat. Then I was being pushed towards the middle as Jake slid in behind the wheel. I started to argue but I couldn't when my lips were being covered by Jake's amazing and warm ones.

I pulled myself out of my daze and remembered what I was going to say before my truck was very rudely stolen from me.

"I'm so happy that you guys came to see me, but I can't go to La Push today. I have homework and laundry to do. Plus dinner."

Both of the happy faces fell a bit, before Jake's lit back up.

"We both have the next two days off from patrolling. Sam figured we needed a break. How about we go to your house? We could even get some of our own homework done."

Quil nodded in agreement and rubbed his stomache, "Sure, that sounds cool. I can run back to rez and get it." He then looked at me with these begging eyes, "Can we stay for dinner too? I have heard about your amazing cooking skills. Please?"

He made a sad whimpering sound that made me laugh and pull him into a hug, "Of course you can Quil. You are welcome anytime, even without Jake."

Jake looked at me, slightly shocked, but then a huge grin took over his face. He liked the fact that I liked his friends and was being nice to them. How could I not? Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared were cool. Sam and Leah both seemed quite untrusting of me, though Sam seems to be swaying his vote a bit.

I smiled when my house came into view, but it vanished as both of the boys started shaking violently.

"Shit! Jake, do you smell that?"

"Hell yes I do. We have to get out of this truck."

Jake slammed on the breaks and threw the truck in park. Both he and Quil were out of the truck and running into the woods before I could say anything. I started to scan the area for what had freaked them. That was when I saw the car that was in my driveway. I could never forget that huge jeep that I had been in many times.

I started my truck up and drove the short distance to my house. I was breathing hard as I parked and turned off the ignition. I slowly opened my door and searched all of my windows and the area for signs of who was inside.

I walked slowly up the path and was almost to the door when a huge, russet and familiar wolf ran in front of me and growled, as if asking me , "Are you crazy?"

I shook my head at him and tried to go around, but he wouldn't let me. He blocked off the door completely, but all that did was piss me off.

I put my hands on my hips and stared into the huge wolf's black eyes, that held just as much determination as I'm sure mine did.

"Jacob Black. Move. I want to go into my house and see who is here to visit me. I know that jeep, so I know that who ever is in there will not hurt me."

Jake whined and barked, wanting to argue back, when Quil came through out of the woods, in human form with his shorts on.

"Will you wait for a second for Jacob to phase back, so you two can discuss this?"

I sighed and sat down on the step while Jake bounded into the forest, I knew his hearing was perfect so I kept arguing my side while he was gone for those few short seconds.

"Jake, I don't see why we need to discuss this. I am just going to go say hi to whoever came to visit. It is one of Cullens and I want to see them. You know how much I have missed them."

Jake stood in front of me, pacing back and forth, clearly torn between my sadness and his apparent anger. "It took months to get you out of that horrible place you were Bells. I don't want that to happen again, and I'm afraid that it will if you see him right now."

I looked up at Jake, "Are you afraid if I go in there right now, that I'm not going to come back to you?"

"Well, we have never really talked about it you know? I mean, I know what you are to me, but I have no idea what I am with you."

I looked away from Jake's pleading eyes and down at my hands, "I wish I could tell you Jake, but I'm still not completely sure myself."

Jake's face fell and he started to back up, but I jumped up and pulled him into a hug before he could take off running. I jumped so that my arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and my legs were secure around his waist.

"But, I really want to find out."

Jake pulled me back so he could look me in the eye, "Yeah?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him slowly and softly, "Yes. I will call you as soon as they leave and you and Quil better be back here with your homework and appetites."

Jake smiled and pulled me in for one more long kiss before putting me down. "Ok. Call me when you're done. Don't take too long."

I smiled, a bit shakily, and took a deep breath, "I don't think it will. But I will call you in a half hour regardless."

Jake nodded and kissed me one more time on the cheek before he and Quil took off running into the forest. The smile fell from my face as I turned towards the door. My sun had left, so I felt very less confident than two minutes before. I took a deep breath and reached out for the door knob. I let out the breath slowly as I turned the door knob and walked in to my quiet house.

**Hmm....who ever could it be? I know, I know...I'm going to try to not make it like every other vamp visit! promise!!**

**peace and love to all!**

**Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So I am a huge Jacob fan but I am also a fan of the Cullen family, so I felt a need to include them at least once in this story. I happen to believe that there is no way Alice would not come to check on Bella if her future started going fuzzy or disappearing. I promise that they are not a big part of the story, but they are part of Bella's world so….**

**Enjoy! **

At first glance, it seemed that there was no one here. I was confused and extremely nervous when I felt the familiar waves of comfort took over and calmed me down. I turned and looked around searching for its source when I heard a tinkling giggle come from the stairs. I turned and saw one of the most beautiful sights I had seen in a long time.

Sitting on my stairs was Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I froze before I squealed and jumped Alice, who just laughed and hugged me back, being careful not to hurt me. We both started babbling and laughing. Jasper and Emmett sat patient for a few moments, until he grabbed the back of my shirt and sat me about a foot and a half away from Alice.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can take much more of that. We don't have that long and all of us would like to catch up with Bella, in a language that we can all understand, preferably."

I laughed and pulled Emmett and Jasper in to hugs, being careful with Jasper, remembering the last time we had seen each other.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Alice smiled and perched up on the banister, balancing on one hand, "Well, my dear, we decided that we didn't care what he said, we all missed you so much and had to see you. Plus, a few weeks ago, you disappeared from my visions and it scared me a little bit. I needed to see if you were ok."

"What did you mean 'we didn't care what he said'? He who?"

The three shared a secret look and all nodded, so Emmett, with a huge smile on his face turned towards me, "Well, sis, Edward didn't want us to bother you. Said he promised it would be like he never existed. Personally I think that he is crazy and should have just let you decided whether or not you wanted to be around a bunch of vampires-"

Jasper stood up and interrupted, "The point that Emmett had intended to make was that Edward didn't want us to see you, so he didn't have to. If you were sad and broken he would feel guilty and upset, but if you were happy and moved on, he would be devastated. He really is sometimes a selfish creature."

I started to get angry as I processed what they were saying, "So he took all of you away from me, so that he wouldn't suffer. That is a stupid and horrible reason."

Emmett smirked, "I figured that was how you would react. But you do have to realize that we would have done it for Edward no matter what. We fully planned to do as he asked until your future disappeared suddenly."

Alice nodded sadly, "I wanted so bad to call you or come see you, but I didn't want Edward to be in pain. I had to sing so many crazy songs when he was around so he wouldn't know I was thinking about you. I missed you so much! I wish I knew why I can't find your future." A frustrated growl came out of Alice's perfect lips and she stomped around the living room, trying to trigger anything.

"It isn't as if you are completely gone, but I only see bits and pieces. There is so much that is blurry and hard to see."

I shrugged, thinking about what it could be when I noticed Jasper sniffing my sweater. I shied away from him instinctively and he chuckled quietly.

"Sorry Bella, but you smell…so…odd. Not good, to be honest with you."

I smelled my sweater, but didn't smell anything off, "Are you saying I stink, Jasper?"

He laughed and sniffed me again, "Yeah, Bella, you really do. You smell like wet dog or something."

Alice stopped her dancing and ran over to me and mocked Jasper's sniffing action, before she pulled away with a disgusted look on her features.

"Whew! You do stink. That is the smell that is all around your house. It was really strong right before you got here, like it was right outside."

I sniffed my sweater again, but still could not place an unpleasant smell. "What did you say it smelled like?"

Emmett took his turn and stuck his nose right into my hair and inhaled deeply, "Whoa! You smell like a dog that just got done swimming in a dirty pond."

I rolled my eyes and pushed at Emmett's chest, not that it did any good.

"I have no idea why I would smell like wet dog. I don't even know anyone who has a --oh my."

Alice ran to me and looked into my face, "What?"

I started to giggle uncontrollably. I grabbed my stomach and sat down on the couch before I fell. All three of my friends looked at me strangely

"Jacob."

Alice looked at me oddly and thought back to try and remember who Jacob might be.

"That Indian boy who's dad is friends with yours?"

I nodded and started giggling again.

"What is so funny?"

I looked up at the three confused vampires and tried to surpress my giggles. "Well, its funny that you think I smell like wet dog."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because Jacob and his friends are--well I'm not really sure I'm allowed to tell you. But if one of you could remember…let me think. Emmett were you here when Carlise made the treaty with the Quiletes?"

Emmett thought back and eventually nodded slowly, then a look of understanding came to his face. "I knew I had smelled that particular stench before. Ephriam Black smelled just like that. Has the next generation started shifting yet?"

I nodded and started to tell them about Jake and his brothers. They listened intently, showing only a mild disgust for the fact that I was , what Embry so kindly named Emily and I, a wolf girl.

We sat there and talked and watched tv for a good hour and a half before my phone rang. I jumped up to get it, not thinking anything of it, when the angry voice on the other end brought me back to the real world.

"You know it's not very nice to say your going to call and then not. I am freaking out over here. Is _he_ there? Is he trying to get you back, because if he is he is going to have to deal with me now."

I giggled at Jake's jealousy and the other end went very quite.

"Are you seriously laughing at me?"

I stopped laughing out loud, "Sorry Jake, its just that you sound so cute when you are jealous."

I could almost hear Jake roll his eyes at me over the phone, "Why didn't you call me Bella?"

"I'm sorry, but I just lost track of time. Alice, Jasper and Emmett came to visit and we have been catching up. And no, _he _is not here. I'm not even really sure where he is, but it is definitely no where near me. Trust me Jake, if he shows up you are the first person I call."

Jacob let out a relieved sigh, "Ok. I was just worried…I dunno…I guess--I just don't know what I would do if I lost you to him."

Bella smiled and hugged the phone closer to her ear, "You'll never lose me to him, I can promise you that. Listen, I'm going to say my goodbyes and get everyone out of here. Get Quil and come over in about thirty minutes. I still have two hours before I have to start cooking dinner, so we have plenty of time to get some homework done."

"Ok. I'll see you soon, Bells."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face at how cute my boyfriend was.

I froze and thought about that word. It seemed weird to use the word boyfriend when talking about Jake, but that is what he was. Another brilliant smile broke out as I let that fact run all through me, sending tingles from my toes straight to my heart.

I turned and looked at the three sitting in the living room, watching and listening. Emmett was smirking and cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that we will all have to try and keep Edward from finding this out. He will go ballistic when he finds out your with a werewolf."

My smiled turned automatically into an angry scowl. Alice punched Emmett in the arm as she flitted across the room to me, pulling me in a strong hug.

"If he didn't want you to move on and find someone else, then he shouldn't have left you."

I nodded at Alice, glad that she understood. About ten minutes later I was standing at my door waving good bye to the huge jeep as it sped away, to leave town. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized that I had no idea when I would see Alice again.

I was instantly brought back to life when a few minutes later I heard the sound of Jake and Quil playing around in the front yard. I snuck a peek out of the window and laughed at the two while they wrestled back and forth. They must have heard me because as soon as I laughed both of their heads popped up and looked at me in the window. I waved them in and went upstairs to get my books.

I heard the boys come in the door and then heard foot steps on the stairs. I came out of my room, carrying my books, and crashed into a very well sculpted chest.

"Sorry, Bella. I need to use the bathroom."

I looked up into Quil's amused eyes and pointed silently to the door at the end of the hall. Quil squeezed me on the shoulder and ran into the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and saw the most beautiful sight.

Laying on the floor, in the middle of the living room, was a shirtless, shoeless, very sweaty Jacob.

I licked my lips as I looked at his perfection laying in the floor. I wanted nothing more than to go and touch his glistening chest. So that is what I did.

I walked into the living room and very quietly straddled the exhausted boy. I lowered down so I was sitting on his stomach lightly and his eyes popped open. I smiled at him and he smiled back with my smile. I leaned over slowly, so that I was hovering over his head.

"Hi."

Jake reached up and rubbed my cheek gently. "Hi"

He started to pull my face down to his when someone coughed, rather loudly, behind us. I had forgotten about Quil. I made a move to quickly get off of Jacob, but he just laughed and pulled me to him anyways.

"Just because he's here doesn't mean I don't get a kiss."

I smiled and allowed myself to be pulled into his warm embrace. I loved being kissed by Jacob. When his lips touched mine, it was like his warmth ran through me in a thrilling way.

I gave Jake one more quick kiss and then jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. I set out all my books and notebooks and started to look for a pen when I heard Jake chuckling at the door way. I stepped into the living room and saw what was making him laugh.

Quil was laying on the couch with a biology book covering him face as he snored very loudly. I stood there amazed.

"He was reading for like, two minutes. How can he already be asleep?"

Jake chuckled a bit more and shrugged one shoulder, "He claims it's the reading. He is just really tired, hasn't slept much lately."

I looked away from Quil, up to Jake, "Hey. How about we go upstairs and study. We tend to talk a lot and some of us, who will remain nameless, tend to get louder and louder as the talking progresses."

Jake looked at the kitchen table and then his eyes darted towards the stairs and then to the door, "When did you say Charlie was coming home? I really don't feel like getting shot for being in Chief Swan's daughter's room."

I laughed and went to gather all of my books up, "Charlie will be home in an hour and a half, but we will be back down here before that. I have to start dinner in an hour. I even set an alarm on my phone. I tend to get carried away when I do homework."

There was a twinkle in Jake's eye as we went up the stairs. I was weary when we got inside my room and he shut the door quietly. I turned around and gasped at how serious he looked. He stared right into my eyes as he walked slowly towards me. I dropped my books on the floor and let Jacob take me into his warm arms. He started kissing me like he couldn't get enough. When we needed air he just started kissing down my jaw and neck and back up to my ear.

"How is this for getting carried away?"

I laughed a deep, sexy laugh that surprised even me, "Perfect."

Jake growled as he attacked my lips again, taking my bottom one between his teeth, gently nibbling, asking for entrance. I instantly allowed it.

As we kissed Jacob backed us up to my bed. I felt the soft covers hit the back of my knees and I fell back. Jake stood over me, smiling as I pulled myself further on to it. When I was comfortable, Jake started to crawl on top of me. While still fully clothed he kissed up my stomach, between my breasts, up my neck and all around my face, his hair tickling me slightly.

When his lips finally found mine again I reached up and grabbed at Jake's bare back, pulling him closer. Sweat was forming on my forehead. I was getting so hot, literally, but I didn't mind. All I could think of was Jacob. He was everywhere at once. His warm hands roamed up and down my torso, slowly pulling my shirt up just enough so he could contact skin. When he did I gasped at his rough, hot hands on my soft skin.

Jake's hand went to my back and pulled me up to him, so I was lifted halfway off the bed. I wrapped on leg around his so that I wouldn't fall. I could feel how happy I was making Jake and instantly two emotions shot through me.

One. Jake was happy, which makes me happy. Plus, if we did continue we could finish what we started, unlike with my previous encounters.

Two. Holy Shit. I need to stop this now if I plan to at all.

I was torn between the two emotions when Jacob made my mind up for me.

Jake pulled away from me and dropped me back on the bed. He flipped over so that he was laying next to me. He was breathing just as hard as me and had a huge, goofy grin on his face. I looked over at him and he just shot me a grin and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Sorry Bells, but I really don't want to die today. If we had kept going there would have been no stopping it. I can only imagine what would happen if Charlie knew I deflowered his little girl."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. He was right, Charlie would probably kill him. I sat up slowly and started to pick up my discarded school books.

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing my homework."

"Come on Bells," Jacob whined pathetically, "You are letting Quil sleep, why can't we just sit here and relax, together, on the bed."

"No. Now if you want to get some well needed sleep, please go ahead. You can sleep right there on that bed if you want, but I am doing my homework until my alarm goes off to make dinner."

Jake yawned and stretched out, laying back on the bed. "Maybe a nap is a good idea. My homework can wait 'til tomorrow."

I shook my head as Jacob closed his eyes and feel asleep almost instantly. He gently snored for the next forty minutes until my alarm was to go off. I stopped it and snuck down stairs, hopefully not disturbing either of the tired boys.

**What did you think? I hope you all liked it! It took me a bit to write and I could have gone on with that day for a lot longer, but I decided to stop myself before I REALLY started to babble on in a very boring way. **

**I do believe that Bella and Jacob's perfect love is about to be put to the test so stay tuned for the next installment!!**

**Review please! I mean, come on, for me? It would make my day!!! =)**


End file.
